Really Random
by RedHeadObsessed
Summary: Shadow and Amy dont get along really well...but when a little of magic helps them they sure will need to think more about each other. Not permanent couples yet nn


Hiya there! How have you been? It has been such a long time! Well first of all I want to tell you all my dear readers : Im really sorry for the grammar mistakes, i have rewritten this chapter and already made the others, sorry if it took a long time but believe me its better than the last version.( But it still has a lot of grammar mistakes.) 

mmm Reviews makes me happy, please make me happy!

I dont own any of the characters in this fic...

Complete summary: Amy and Shadow had a caotic relationship but when a mistake came across their lives making them switching minds all is going insane.

"Random: Chapter 1."

Amy came slamming the door behind her, she was soaking wet, her make-up ruined and her new dress super ruined

grrrrr...damn hedgehog-she whispered to herself with fury in her eyes - you will curse the day you did this to me Shadow the Hedgehog!

That words were heard by all living being in the house,maybe all living thing in the island...

What does Amy have this time? -Sonic said reading a magazine like if the screams of Amy were something usual.

Dont know...-Shadow said almost in a whisper.

Poor Amy, I dont know what you did this time but it sure was something cruel- Sonic said, turning the page of his magazine.

mmmm? Why do you think I did something to her?- Shadow expression was mixed with agressive and fake innocence.

You dont deceive me Shadow! Maybe you are a quiet, shy and autist hedgehog for the others but know that I have know you better I think you are a-

Meanwhile in the room of a very very angry pink hedgie:

Why! why snif...it had to be snif...me..- tears were falling and falling across Amys face.

But Amy, I just cant believe it! How could Mr. Shadow ever do a thing like that?-said Cream, Amy´s best friend for ages.  
She was ten years old but people always tell her that she have already "bloomed".

Although Cream loved Amy (like a friend) with all her heart, she just couldnt believe her, Shadow could not do that, not the "Mister Shadow" . He just couldn´t.

Thats the problem!-Amy yelled, standing up in her bed - all you people think he is good but different,  
You think he is being chased by the past but believe me, He doesn´t care about it at all!

And with this Amy burried her face once again in the pillow, but now she was crying softly, wondering why she was the only victim of Shadow mean actions...She didnt say something to him, she never spoke with him before, she didnt do anything to him...then...why?

Ohhh Amy you are to stressed!-Said Cream with a tone of sweetness in her voice-Come on, i know you are upset because of the Sonic new girlfriend but you dont have to blame Mr.Shadow...

Cream...Sonic´s girl is now out of the game...-Amy said with a indifferent voice.

What!

Yeah, She broke up with her...

Now, that are good news for you, aren´t they?-Cream said with entusiasm jumping around the room.

We were not talking about Sonic in first place!-Amy wasnt angry anymore...she was sad, she had been trying to forget about Sonic but it was almost impossible, his room was in front of her and besides a girl never forgets her first love,does she?.- We were talking about stupid Shadow!

Amy dont say-

HE PUSHED ME INTO THE LAKE FOR GOD SAKE!- Saying this words she left the room leaving a really confused rabbit sitting in the pink and blue bed.

It´s not fair...-Now Amy was sitting under a really big tree, that place was so comfortable.  
she just loved the idea of living together with her friends in a house on Angel Island, to much peace and quiet...the only things she didnt like there were two: There weren´t any malls near and the other was...

it was Shadow.

She didnt hated him, but still she didnt like him at all...she now was feeling guilty of the things she said of him..."He doesn´t care about the past anymore", If he doesnt care about that then why he makes you feel sad when you look at him, why he never smiled in front of anyone.  
Why...?

Why? Why? Why!- She was know yelling to herself.- Why me?

_Flashback-_

_Amy was in that same tree, singing a song about her and Sonic, she was so happy because Sonic was hers again._

_After all, Sonic was a lot for that Mina girl!-She said out in loud, and turned when a voice said:_

_"But you are too much for him"_

_Who said that?- But Amy knew who said it, no doubt it was Shadow, but why he said that?_

_"And you know it"_

_Shadow what- But he was now really near..._

_"You deserved something better..."_

_Deserved?-Why he was talking in past tense?_

_"You deserved someone..."_

_He was leaning for what it seems like a kiss..almost there...when.._

_He pushed her into the lake and before she could say anything she heard him say:_

_Fooled you!_

_And there she was, all wet, tears in the corners of her eyes and a great dissapointment, how she could fall in his trap again?_

_End of Flashback-._

I think its time to return...

And when she was about to enter in the room her friend came out:

Oh Amy! It´s good to see you better!-Amy noticed Cream had a little of make-up on and had change her attire to a prettier one.

Let me guess-Said Amy with a smirk in her face- Tails!-after seeing how Cream face went a darker shade of pink she only could laugh at her.

oooh Amy meanie! for your information im not going to pass this afternoon with a person of the opposite gender,  
I´m going to go with my mom to Rouge´s place!

What? with Rouge? Are you betraying me for that friendship?-Amy said to Cream with fake tears- you are a bad friend...!

No Amy! Rouge is my tutor about my "esoteric things and anormal things" project! we are trying to guess if that things are truth or are only traps to make people spend money-Cream said.

Amy just rolled her eyes. She wasn´t suprised about Cream being interested in new projects, she was always giving her best in school only to impress Tails, yes, she was actually in a big crush with the two-tailed fox.

Hey Amy, want to come with us? -Cream said excited- it would be fun.

You can teach me how to kill Shadow and to make Sonic to love me?-Amy said

No, I think no...

Then no.

Oh come on Amy! My mom is coming too!

Im not suprised, after all she is a hippie...

What!

Oh nothing! I think I´m staying!-and before Cream could do anytthing Amy shut the door and locked it.

Meanwhile in the Sonic and Shadow´s room:

Oh man! it seems it will rain!-Tails said to the others.

Then we were not be able to run...-Sonic said- perfect! there are not something worse than a rainy day!

No, there is something worse for you Sonic- Tails said in a teasing tone

um? What are you talking about?-Sonic said erasing the smirk on his face.

A shower!- And with that Tails had to hide in the kitchen for a week and shadow had to go outside running for his life,It didnt bother him if it was raining or not, he had better things to think of...for example, Why he had do such bad things to Rose?

And in the Rouges place...

Hiya Cream, Hi Vanilla!- Rouge invited them to go to the living room-ready for the session?

Yeah, but what are we gonna do?- Vanilla asked with a huge smile.

I dont know, I have bought some books but, which try first?-Rouge began to wonder.

Oh I have an Idea!-Cream said- Rouge, mom!let´s make a charity act!Let´s make Amy and Shadow friends with this spell!- Cream continue saying while reading a page that said "Spell for the perfect union".

Shadow? Amy? Is something wrong with those two?-Rouge said.

Yeah, well I dont know...Amy says so...

But before she could say details Vanilla started reading the same page in loud and clear voice:

"This spell help two people become important to each other, there wil be not moment they wont think in the other.Its effect its about of 2 weeks, if one people hurts seriously the other in that period of time the result will be permanent"

And the other are the ingredients-Vanilla finished- and?What do you think?

Let´s try it out.

And with Amy...

oh sonic you are like my sunshine!-Amy said daydreaming at the same time she was looking a photo of her blue idol, her favorite one.

But Shadow is so cruel... horrible- Amy said in a sad tone- but somehow i feel today is going to be important for me... somehow- she said turning to the roof- Im hungry...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Put the ingredents in the pot- Rouge put all the things in a tiny pot.

Said the words together- and with that they began to sing words.

_"Dare to face me"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow, where have you been?- Shadow was now again in the blue hedgehog room...

He didnt have no one else to be with after all...

None of your business- was his reply.

okay...by the way, have you seen Amy?

Amy? Ahhh "Rose", Shadow didnt know why people called her by that horrible name if she had such a pretty second name...Roses are beautiful, Amy wasnt beautiful at all but Maria was indeed,  
When he saw roses he saw his old and fallen friend in them...

She haven´t return yet and its beginning to rain- Shadow said to the blue hedgehog- If I were you i would be out searching for her.

what? are you crazy? It IS raining, ya know?-Sonic said but seeing tha glare that Shadow gave him he could only reply an:

"Okay have it your way!".

And with that he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_"Dare to give me "_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Oh no...What have I done?-Shadow said to himself again alone in the room- Why I didnt tell him she was already in her room?

Because I wanted _him_ to be a fool in front of _her_...

Maybe he Faker is right- he said opening the door-

Maybe Im a covered Devil...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles! have you seen Amy?- Sonic asked to the echidna that was protecting a giant Chaos Emerald that was probably his most important possesion...

No, but...you sure would be of help if you help me to protect the master emerald from the water!- Knuckles said in an angry tone.

Sorry ,but I need to find her!-and with that he ran off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"A chance.."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails! Is there any marmalade left?-Amy was trying her best to not telling Tails what was mocking her...

I dont think so, Sonic ate a lot in his chilly dogs in breakfast.

Chilly dogs and marmalade...? Guacala! Sonic can be so gross...

But it seems it doesnt matter to you Amy- Tails replied with a smile.

Yeah...

_"because..."_

Sonic is my Sonic..

_"maybe..."_

Shadow heard that words, they hurted, they hurted a lot...but why? Why he coulnt accept Amy Rose was totally and madly in love with Sonic faker the Hedgehog?- Why cant she see faker doesnt love her!

Why she cant see how much I love her?

_"That will be..."_

He was going to turn when a sweet voice called his name:

Shadow?

And with that Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog said the last words of the puzzle,at the same time:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"The cost of your live"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And with that all went dark...and the last thing they could hear was the calling of a very afraid fox.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 1.

I Think I improve it a lot! I will update soon! I swear! but please Review!


End file.
